Devices, such as smartphones, personal computers, tablets, two-in-one devices, etc. are ubiquitous in society. People use these devices for multiple different tasks, each task being potentially executed by an application on the device. Often times, more than one application on a device is capable of executing a particular task. Additionally, many people own more than one device, each replete with multiple applications capable of executing tasks.
Applications, however, generally operate solely on one device, and lack the capability to communicate or seamlessly share information between devices. Thus, applications are limited based on device capabilities, such as processing speed, memory, and/or display size. For example, an application running a video on a smartphone is limited to the smartphone device display.